Hellsing: Crossing Over
by BelleMalice
Summary: This is sort of a story I based from Hellsing... I'm not entirely sure if it belongs here, because it includes my own characters aswell. It's about a new successor of the Hellsing organization and her close friend who has now become a child of the dark
1. The Dream

Hellsing: Crossing Over

Chapter One: The Dream

It had been about a year since she had asked her mother to retire, and Lilith now found herself buried in work even in the latest parts of the night, and earliest parts of the morning. There were times when she would be awake for days straight, managing the Hellsing organization. This happened to be one of them.

Her startling green eyes had lost their luster, her platinum blonde hair messy, and her fair skin paler than usual. She often envied Alucard and Seras, who could lose days of sleep and still be in fit condition to blow up Ghouls. There was a rapping on the door. "Come in," She said, yawning and doing her best to make herself look less fatigued before her visitor walked in. "Miss Lilith," came Walter's familiar voice. "Yes, Walter?" She asked, hiding her exhaustion quite well. "You have been up for three days now. For heaven's sake, go get some rest!" he scolded. Lilith let out a sigh. "Walter, I am very busy with paper work." She said, gesturing to the large stack of paper that had stock piled on her desk. "I can see that, but the paperwork can wait until you are fit to work on it again." He stated boldly, which left Lilith unphased, as he was a family friend of sorts. "Walter, please." She said. "I need to finish this or my mother will have my head!" Walter let out a sigh. "Very well then, Miss Lilith," He bowed courteously before leaving her to her work.

Lilith got about half way through the remainder of her work, before passing out on her desk, as if there was not a thing to worry about. Her dreams were troublesome, as Alucard had been sent on a mission hours before, along with Seras. She found herself dreaming of her dearest friend being in trouble, and being killed by Alucards hands... Before being brought into the unlife. Lilith awoke with a start, knocking over a cup of tea that had been infront of her. She fell out of her chair in alarm. Walter promptly ran in. "Miss Lilith!" He called, helping her up. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked. She dismissed this question with her own.

"Have Alucard and Victoria returned?" She asked, after clearing her throat and propping her chair back up. "No, not yet, milady." Walter replied. "He did, however, radio in to report that it was going to take longer than expected." Lilith sighed at his response. "Alright." She said, setting ehrself back in her chair. "Miss Lilith, please go to bed." Walter said, then corrected himself. "No, GO to bed," He said, threateningly. Lilith sighed again. "Fine, Walter." She grumbled. Lilith looked at him. "Would you please draw a bath for me?" She asked. She gestured towards spilt tea down the front of her blouse, which stuck to her breasts. Walter found himself starting for no more than a few seconds. "_Whatever was I thinking?_" he scolded himself. He had looked at his mistress with such longing eyes. He straightened himself, and went to pour a bath for her. "Thank you," Lilith called from behind him, not noticing he had been staring. After her bath had been poured, she went to her quarters and bathed before dressing in a silk green night gown for bed.


	2. Choices, Choices

Hellsing: Crossing Over

Chapter Two: Choices, Choices.

Malicia Richards found herself running full tilt down a muddy street in the rain. She knew absolutely nothing about her pursuers other than this: They weren't human.

She had watched every member of her family become these zombie like creatures in her cozy mansion after something, or someone, had come in and killed them.

She tripped on a tree root and fell flat on her face. She scraped her elbow, which bled rather steadily for being such a small would. She started to cry in dismay, as the creatures began to close the gap between them, She held her head down and prepared to be eaten alive when...

Bang!

The loud crack of a gun could be hear from above her head. She heard several bodies hit the ground at once, as a male in crimson grinned menicingly down at her, and his cute acomplice grin sheepishly. Malicia let out a scream, and freed herself from the ground and ran the other way. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. She hit a tree several hundred yards away, once again collapsing. A more friendly being greeted her this time. It was a female, and it looked like a nun. The woman smiled and helped her up. "Goodness, are you alright?" She asked. Malicia nodded. "I will lead you to safety..." She said. Malicia just nodded.

The nun led her into a church, where there were several other nuns, and among them a priest. The preist had red eyes, and spooked her as the other man had. She sat on a bench and hid herself, scared of her surroundings. The man came towards her with a smirk. "What have we here..." He started. His cold fingers brushed her soft, pale skin. "So beautiful," he said. "How would you like to aid me?" He asked. Several of the nuns surrounded her, smirking and hissing, their eyes glowed red. Malicia fond herself petrified. Unable to move her body or scream. The man's lips began to make their way to her neck.

She clasped her eyes shut. The door was blown open, as the same two people stepped in. The nuns hissed and all atempted to attack the pair, only to be blown into dust. The priest cocked his head towards them, while unbuttoning the top of Malicia's pyajama's to get at her neck. He stood up and dragged her limp body towards the altar, where he had more disance between him and his attackers. He smirked. "Do you really think you can kill me, when I'm holding this girl hostage?" He asked, laughing. Malicia's ice blue eyes stared at him. She wanted to move, to escape. She couldn't find the strength to do so.

The man brought his lips back to her neck, almost going to bite her, when the man in red asked: _'In order to take him out... I'm going to need to sacrifice you.' _At this, she stared at him in alarm. _'You don't have to die... You can become one of us... A child of the dark, a creature of the night... a vampire...' _he said. _'Or you can die. By my hands, or his...'_ Malicia looked at him. "I want to... Be one of you..." She whispered, inaudibly. The man smirked, and shot her within a moment. The bullet passed right through her, close to her heart, and stuck the vampire behind her. She fell limp to the ground, blood leaking from her mouth. "Master, you are going to make her a vampire as well?" His blonde accomplice asked. The man simply smirked. The ice-eyed girl fought for life. She did not want to die like this... Without saying goodbye to her dearest friend. The man stepped over, and leaned her up. He licked the blood that trailed from her mouth, which was replaced with more blood. He moved his lips to her neck, licking softly, which caused her to shiver the slightest bit, before biting down into her soft flesh. Her sweet blood filled his mouth. He exchanged this for some of his, which he used to change her into a vampire. Her icey eyes would soon become the colour of the blood she would drink after her transformation. Her body slowly healed over, her nightgown now revealing her chest.

The man finished with her, and picked her up. He started to walk from the place, his blonde fledgling placed obidiently at his side."Let's go, police girl." He said, starting back to Hellsing with his kin.


End file.
